Don't die
by sg4ever
Summary: slightly different version for "Trail of Blood" finale :D


**I really felt the need to write something angsty. I hope I haven't lost my touch. If I have, I know exactly whom to blame :P A slighty different version for "Trail of Blood" so yeah it does contains spoilers! It's not the way I wish things had happened, it's just a story I had to get out of my head.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

She hurried to return to the now devastated lab. Had it not been for the adrenaline that made her heart almost break her chest, she would've collapsed to the ground sobbing. But as long as there was at least one chance, one tiny chance, she could not give up.

Everything was burned down by the explosion. Her gaze feverishly sought the scattered room. The smoke made her choke but she carefully paced through the rests from the explosion. There was no trace of Nikola. With every second of incertitude her breaths became heavier as if her mind was refusing to accept the awful reality.

"_Speak well of me_." Had been his last words. But more than just a cheeky line, it actually meant_ goodbye_. The tone of his voice and his vulnerable look had betrayed him. And she hadn't even had the time to reply. Her heart cried with regret for all the things left unsaid. She hated herself so much for leaving him behind and now with every second of waiting the guilt was twisting her heart with pain.

After a few moments that seemed like hours for Helen, she heard a noise. A knock. And another one. Her mind instantly recognized the sequence of knocks: _the Morse code_.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Henry exclaimed.

"Start digging!" Helen replied.

She felt a fever taking over her body as she let out a sigh of relief. He was alive.

She hurried to remove the remnants from the explosion not caring they were burning her thumbs. The despair was making her feel like she would never reach him. But finally her eyes met his silhouette leaning his back against the wall.

"Nikola." She sighed.

He smiled seeing her face then he pressed his right hand against his stomach.

"I'm afraid I've been a little clumsy." He said revealing his palm covered with blood.

It only took Helen a fraction of second to realize Nikola was badly injured. The little happiness she felt when realized he was alive, suddenly vanished just to be replaced with more despair.

"Don't move." She told him while she started examining his wound.

It seemed that a remnant from the blast perforated his stomach and now he was bleeding severely.

"Keep this pressed there." Helen said ripping a piece of her cloth and using it as a compress to stop the bleeding.

"Henry, Will," she said turning to the two assistants, "call for help. Now!"

"But doc, there are too many interferences down here." Henry replied.

"Then go to the surface. Hurry!" She almost yelled.

They left leaving Helen trying to stabilize Nikola's condition.

"You always made up excuses to be alone with me." Nikola said in a cheeky tone even though he breathed heavily.

She threw him an angry look.

"This is hardly the time for banter."

"Oh come on, these caves are not _that_ uncomfortable." He winked.

"Nikola, please, focus. We have to stop the bleeding." She said pleading him.

"What's the point anyway?" He said letting out a long sigh. "I'm going to die."

"Don't give up on me!" Helen whispered. "The Nikola Tesla I know never gives up."

"The Nikola Tesla you know died months ago. I'm nothing more than an echo trapped in a mortal fragile body."

A moment of silence followed during which none said anything. Helen was stunned by Nikola's sincerity. Then he continued,

"I was desperate when I came here searching for the Source Blood. I know they used it on your daughter but it was my only chance to get my life back. I'm sorry I made you a part of this." He said lowering his gaze.

"_Selfish bastard!"_His mind was replaying the scene over and over again.

"I may have overreacted a little." She admitted. "It's just that since Ashley's…"

She was unable to finish the sentence as painful memories from the past threatened to blurry her sight. He reached for her hand and squeezed her gently.

"I love you Helen. I- " he choked, "I always have."

"Shhh don't speak." She said. "Keep your strength until the help arrives."

"Helen… we both know this is the end." He said forcing a smile.

"Don't speak like that!"

"I don't have to be a doctor to know I'm dying." He replied. "How about granting me a last wish?" He grinned.

"Nikola- " She started to say but he silenced her running his finger over her lips.

"Just a kiss. The last one I'll ever ask from you." He said smirking.

As much as she wanted to protest she couldn't deny that a huge part of her was longing for that kiss. So she leaned closer and as his mouth conquered hers, their tongues fought in an unending duel. She let her fingers run through his hair while pulling him closer. As she relished the taste of his lips he let out an imperceptible growl when she bit his lower lip. When the kiss ended Helen caressed his cheek.

Without saying a word, he squeezed Helen's hand, smiled wistfully and closed his eyes.

"Nikola!" She cried and shook his shoulders. "Nikola don't!"

She trapped him in a tight embraced while tears invaded her cheeks. For a long time the only sound that was heard in those caves was just a sob along with the lonely echo of her words. _Don't die_.


End file.
